


I couldn’t be bothered

by HollandiaNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinda based off my sister..., One Shot, im sorry this is my first post on archive, this doesn’t really have a fandom???, unbothered policewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollandiaNoir/pseuds/HollandiaNoir
Summary: She was the only one there, but what could he do? He was locked in a cell, in handcuffs! She wasn’t bothered though, all she wanted, was some sleep.





	I couldn’t be bothered

The police station I work at is holding a thief. He’s going to be transported in the morning, but everyone else was on the assignment to catch him;except me. 

‘Ah man why did I get this job? Oh right everyone else was to lazy after their “ long assignment” to guard him. Well hope they don’t mind him escaping cause I am not moving from this spot unless I’m hungry, thirsty or in need of the bathroom.’ 

I sit in my padded chair and try to get comfy for the long night ahead of me.

I yawn and look up from my book to see what time it is. Seeing the time as being only 11:30, I sigh and decide to go see if the prisoner needed anything while I was in a bored mood

I walk towards the cell he’s being held in and unlock it. 

I go and stand in front of the bed he’s on. He appears to be sleeping so I poke him a few times in the chest. 

When he shows no response, I poke him a few times on the cheek. When his eyes start to open, I pull my hand back to my side.

“You need anything to eat or drink while I’m up and not doing anything?” 

He shakes his head no, so I shrug and go back to my desk. I pick my book back up and continue from where I left off. 

I eventually nod off, waking up when I tumble backwards out of the chair I was in.

“Oof, ugh”

I lay there on the floor and eventually just curl into and ball and try to get comfy, not wanting to move.  
“Yo police lady, you good?” I hear. 

I lift my head up to look in the thief’s direction.

“I’m just peachy.” I say sarcastically. 

He snorts at my words and doesn’t say anything else. I drift off again jolting awake every now and then.

I wake up at one point to a blanket being laid over me and someone picking me up, but brush it away and drift off again.

The next time I wake up, I’m in some fancy bed. Not moving, I look around the room. I mentally shrug and roll over, not caring as long as I could sleep some more. 

I brush something as I turn over. Turning my eyes towards it, I see it’s the thief. 

‘Meh, if he wanted to kill me he would’ve done it already.’ 

I go back to sleep not caring about what he was doing there, or where I was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this, I’m not sure of how good it is but.... well I hope it’s interesting at least.


End file.
